Various types of water displays exist, and many of them include water delivery devices that shoot water into the air. Oftentimes, the water display is located in a reservoir having a floor and walls. Before the reservoir is filled with water, the water delivery devices may be attached to the bottom of the reservoir or to other hardware. After the reservoir is filled, water generally surrounds the water delivery devices, but the outlet of the water delivery device typically remains above the reservoir water level.
These existing water delivery devices may provide dramatic visual effects, but if they are fixed to the bottom of the water reservoir, there is some limitation of the visual effects they can produce. For example, fixed water delivery devices typically cannot provide the appearance of a stream of water that moves to different locations in the reservoir.
Furthermore, the water streams provided by these water delivery devices typically do not provide the appearance that they can jump over one another. This is largely because this would typically require the water delivery device to move past another water delivery device which cannot happen if they are on the same track.
Accordingly, there is a need for water delivery devices that may provide the appearance that the water one of the devices shoots into the air jumps over the water stream shot out of the other water delivery device.